A World Unlike My Own
by Retila Accalia
Summary: When Hari transfers to her friend Haruhi's school, she's...somewhat surprised to become a host and what challenges, crushes, and drama-mama will occur in her time there? Is she strong enough to deal with it? Introduction/my first story!


Wah! So this is my very first story on fanfic so let's get the sloppy introductions out the way! I'm Retila and this is K, my assistant in everything chaotic. Say hi K.

_Sup people! K the chaotic here! Why don't we shut our traps and get to the story! I'm interested in what you have planned…_

But-

_Nice to meet you all! Hope you enjoy! OH! Disclaimer- We do not own OHSHC. We just own Hiranagi…she is ours._

* * *

"Let's go Hira, you're going to be late!" The sun's rays shone through the black curtains that hung in my upstairs bedroom. I rolled out of her bed, decorated with a skull and cross bones comforter and onto my dark red carpet. My hair was a matted scarlet mess, hanging barely to the back of my neck and it almost blended into the carpet. I huffed a sigh and stood up, grabbing the clothes that were set on the chair near my bed. In a matter of seconds, I had slipped out of my tank top and shorts, and reluctantly stuck on the uniform. I moved towards the mirror hanging on my closet door and cringed. A bright yellow dress with a red ribbon around the neck and a red matching hairbow.

"Gross." I mumbled and styled my hair so her bang covered my right eye. Tying the bow on and slipping on the shoes, I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs where my mother held a plate in front of me.

"Oh, Hira. Can you please stop cutting your hair? You'll be mistaken for a boy someday!" My mother cried, taking the plates of my younger brothers and sitting them in the sink. I shrugged, taking a large bite of toast and eggs.

"No. Long hair is too hard to handle. If being able to get out of bed without having to stress over combing and shampooing makes me look like a boy, so be it." The conversation dropped.

"You'll like this school, Hira. It's a private school you know. There's a lot of kind kids there I'm sure." My mother looked in the rear view mirror of her car only to see me staring blankly out the window, eyes half closed with boredom. The school came slowly into view. A massive campus, decorated with bright green plants. We said our goodbyes and I got out of the car. Arms crossed and face solemn, I continued into the building.

"Look at the new girl."

"Are you sure that's a girl?"

"It's wearing the girl uniform."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Overflowing comments flowed from the rich kids like ocean waves. I ignored them all and stared, unimpressed at the buildings. A crowd had begun to form around me and I growled, speed walking away down a random corridor. In the end, I was forced to run away from the curious eyes and knelt over, panting.

"Crazy rich people." I rasped, standing up. The hallway was deserted, completely empty. In front of me was a door. "Music room number three…" I mumbled to herself. I pushed open the door to get a face full of rose petals flowing in a non-existent breeze.

"Welcome."

Sitting in a throne like themed room, seven other high schoolers looked at her with wide smiles. A boy who looked to be in elementary was the first to break character.

"It's a boy!" He moved away from the rest of the group. "Or is it?"

"He's wearing the female uniform," said a boy with orange hair. And exact clone of him appeared beside him.

"So does that make it a girl?" He said. The two looked at each other, shoulders shrugged.

"Oh? So you're into that kind of stuff huh?" A blonde boy with stunning purple eyes called over, a smirk on his face. "We've never had one of you here before." He snapped and in a matter of seconds the two twins had me in their grasps, dragging me closer to the peculiar group.

"You must be Hiranagi Showa, the new transfer student." Yet another boy who looked almost like a genius devil pushed up his glasses, the light catching his lens, making him look even more sinister. "I'll just add you to our list of customers." Too confused to react, I let them herd me towards who I guessed was their leader. There was another person standing off to the side. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He stared at me, almost nostalgic and she snapped. At that moment, I had recognized him too.

"Hira!" He…or should I say she, ran over, pulling me into a hug.

"Haruhi…" I didn't try to match her enthusiasm but in reality, I couldn't. The rest of the boys stood back, watching us with curious eyes.

"I knew you were coming over but I didn't know so soon! I should probably introduce you to the rest of them." She turned, moving me along with her to face the boys. "Hari, this is Tamaki and Kyoya, the bosses of the Host Club." Tamaki smiled, causing me to scoot away and Kyoya simply nodded.

" Then there's Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, the eldest of us and cousins."

"Hi!" Honey waved, eyes sparkling childishly. He clenched onto a plush pink rabbit and I questioned his age. Mori nodded and mumbled a deep voiced 'hello'.

"Finally, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." The two jumped up, appearing on both sides of me.

"We get the feeling-" Kaoru began.

"That we're gonna be great friends!" Hikaru finished. They grinned deviously, an evil sparkle in their eyes. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Hey." I said simply. They all looked at me with clearly puzzled expressions and I frowned.

"Hira isn't exactly an emotional person. She only ever shows anger but never happiness, surprise, fear, et cetra." Haruhi explained. "We went to elementary together. Our parents were close friends." She said. Suddenly, everyone's face was blank.

"SHE'S A GIRL!?" They all shouted in unison. I frowned, and nodded.

"Those clothes don't fit her at all! Kyoya, call my hairdresser! Twins, get a boys uniform!"

"Yes sir!" They said together, and ran off.

"Honey and Mori….get us some cake!" Honey seemed rather pleased with the command and skipped off, giggling happily. When I looked back at Tamaki, he was staring at me intently, I raised an eyebrow.

"From this day forth, Hiranagi Showa, you are a Host in the Ouran High School Host Club."

A remaining petal fluttered out of my hair and I watched it fall. Suddenly I had been swooped into a world of confusion and cross dressing, not that it mattered to me. Even while wearing the girl's uniform, my gender was unknown. Raising an eyebrow at the scurrying lot, I could only wonder…

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Yay! Chapter one is complete!...Why are you facepalming?

_That was the worst thing you've ever written and I've read your diary!_

Yeah well, that was just the intro chapter. They'll be more action and romance as we-wait…..YOU READ MY DIARY?!

_Ah well thanks for reading people! Hope you liked and we apologize for the slow and somewhat uninteresting beginning. We promise for a better second chapter!_

Don't ignore me! Answer the question!

_Oh brother…_


End file.
